


三次Stiles撒谎成功，一次他真相了

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: Stiles能对狼人撒谎。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	三次Stiles撒谎成功，一次他真相了

1.

一开始Stiles会觉得挺不公平的。有狼人的能力很酷，是吧，能跑很快，力气很大，有尖利的爪子和獠牙，受伤还能很快恢复。但是不公平的是，他们能听到你的心跳。在他们面前，你基本上是透明的。虽然不需要狼人的能力，是个人都能看出来他喜欢Lydia，但是他也不希望他的哥们一天到晚吐槽Lydia路过的时候他的心能蹦出康康舞曲啊。

然后Lydia变成了报丧女妖，和他们一起调查超自然谜团，天天在他挂满照片和剪报的小卧室里转悠，他心里的康康舞曲终于慢慢止歇了。不是说他不再喜欢她了，而是，拜托，人的身体是有适应性的，要是你的心脏一天到晚跳康康舞曲，你的脑子也迟早要爆炸的。

但是这并没有解决那些狼人没事乱听别人心跳的问题。万一他看到某个名字以D开头、总是板着一副酷哥脸的男的，然后又不小心心跳加速，不就被迫出柜了吗？他知道他的小伙伴们应该能理解，但是免不了要开他玩笑。再说了，出柜这种私人的大事，他才不打算让被人夺走这个权力。

所幸目前为止，遇见Derek的时刻，他不是陷入紧张的追逐战，就是即将让自己陷入下一场，所以过速的心跳完全可以解释。完全不是因为Derek那张脸，不，完全不。Derek总以为自己挺酷的，但是胡渣底下他的方脸棱角柔和，严肃的浓眉之下有一双深邃的大眼。Stiles觉得他更像熊而不是狼。

虽然真正的熊很可怕就是了。

总而言之，狼人能听到别人心跳的技能真的很不公平。他都没法撒谎（那些无伤大雅、捉弄人的小谎无所谓，从小玩这套的他随口胡诌完全不会心跳加速），也没法遮掩自己尴尬的青少年生理反应。应该有法律明令禁止狼人随便听别人的心跳或闻别人的体味——操，靠嗅觉知道别人是刚刚在厕所里独自来了一发还是新勾搭了哪个男孩女孩一点都不酷好吗？有一种东西叫隐私权听说过没有？他有提到过假如他愿意，他和Danny可以随时入侵你的电脑看看你平时喜欢什么类型的黄片吗？

好吧，是他太气了。听觉和嗅觉不是刚刚转变的小狼能控制的。很多狼人也不是很愿意听到或闻到什么不该知道的东西。但是，他妈的，屏蔽感官这事，练习一下好吗！

Stiles深吸一口气。Okay，okay，屏蔽感官。这不是只有狼人应该练习的，也不是只有狼人能做到的。相信别人不会打探他的隐私是一种互相的信任和尊重，但是真正能确保自己不被刺探到，还是得靠自己。说谎会使人心跳加速，本质上是因为编造谎言是不好的，令人紧张，是吧？但是他说谎，都是为了帮忙。这是好事，没必要紧张，他告诉自己。

“我不喜欢Derek，”他对Scott说。他一边翻着书，一边皱眉，甚至没抬起头来看一眼，“那家伙烦死了。”

Scott看起来什么也没有察觉。

那是Stiles第一次对狼人撒谎。

2.

Stiles一直在总结说谎的技巧。眼神自然一点啦，不要往上瞟也不要一直盯着对方；给撒的谎加一些无关紧要的细节啦；有的时候，试试真的相信你要说的谎；不要怕被拆穿；用钥匙轻轻地刺自己的掌根，轻微的痛觉可以让说话声音保持平稳不会变尖；不要握拳，那样更容易出汗……他爸基本上每次都能被他骗过去，这是个了不起的成就，他爸可是个经验丰富的警长呢。狼人也不过如此，他的超自然小伙伴们没有能听出来他在撒谎的。当然，也有可能是他们经验不够丰富；他没有太多机会单独见到Derek，更没有机会常常向他撒谎。但是他的撒谎技巧还是得到对方认可的。那是一个雨夜，Derek和Scott他们在追查一种不知道名字的怪物，然后一如往常，追查变成了被追，直到后半夜他们才把那个难缠的家伙甩脱在森林里，他们走散了，Scott他们跑到了后山，Derek和Stiles在镇子这一侧。Derek打电话给他们确认每个人都在，然后开车送Stiles回家。Stiles满头雨水，发着一股糟糕的雨后泥土的味道，而且正不可避免地弄脏凯美瑞的皮质座位，他不自觉地抖着腿，思考怎么和他爸解释、怎么完成明天的化学测验、怎么接着调查这该死的新怪物。

“Stiles，”Derek一脚刹车停下来，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”Stiles条件反射似的说。他头也没抬，自顾自地拨着手指，直到他意识到Derek还在看他。

天杀的，不知收敛的Derek。Stiles数着自己的呼吸，进，出，进，出，就和平常一样。Derek不会发现他。Derek不会知道他喜欢他。

“谎撒得不错，我都听不出来，”Derek说，“要不是我能闻到你的腿在流血。”他打方向盘调头开往Deaton的诊所。

“我没事，”Stiles说，“它会自己好的。人类也能自愈，惊讶吧。”

“你得缝针。”Derek说，“血腥味比你身上的泥土味还重。”

“Deaton的诊所是 **狗狗** 缝针的地方。”Stiles抗议道，丝毫没反应过来他刚刚几乎冒犯了他所有的朋友。“为什么不带我去医院？”

Derek翻了个白眼。“是啊，你当然更愿意我把你公主抱进市医院，让Scott妈妈问问你们这些熊孩子晚上干什么去了，让你爸找找他抽屉里还有没有狼覆子草子弹，是不是？”

Stiles吞了口口水。他完全没有在听到公主抱三个字的时候心跳加速，也没有在脑子里想象那个画面，更没有怀疑Derek是不是其实也……完全没有。屏蔽感官，兄弟，理智。他只是说：“Deaton医生早就下班了。”

“我学过急救。”Derek不耐烦地说。

这回Stiles心跳频次陡增了。操。Derek给他缝针？他得在那家伙面前脱裤子吗？妈的。他闭上眼，听到Derek叹了口气。“我有急救证书，”他说，“没必要缝个针就吓成这样吧。你的心跳太吵了。”

好吧。Stiles松了一口气。一根筋的，烦人的，直男Derek。把他当成怕缝针的胆小鬼吧。没问题。脱裤子就脱裤子，反正他看到细细长长的针头估计也不会硬起来。

应该不会。

3.

通常来说，Stiles对他自己的撒谎能力还是挺自豪的。我是说，谁能像他一样炉火纯青地对狼人撒谎还不被发现？他对Peter Hale撒过谎，在Gerard Argent面前扯过蛋，在Deucalion面前表演过信口开河。他简直是狼群里最强的人类好么——好吧，第二强，第一的宝座给Allison实至名归——起码他帮的上忙。就算他不能帮忙打架，但是他可以帮忙把敌人烦死——这他还是做得到的。Stiles抱着这种熟练的谐星心态在小狼们身边磨练他的撒谎技巧。

直到Nogitsune事件的发生。

为什么是他？Stiles一直在问自己这个问题。是的，Scott是狼人，所以不可能成为野狐的目标；Allison是受过训练的人，而他是个从小就会夜惊梦游的家伙——这么看上去他自然是更容易得手的目标。

但是，在深深的心底，黑暗的思维深处，Stiles一直都知道真正的原因。因为他能对狼人撒谎。野狐认为他们是更相像的人。

野狐占据他身体的时候，Stiles能感受到正在经历的一切。当他控制不住想要流泪，被野狐占据的身体也会流泪。但是当野狐说谎，却没有人发现——为什么呢？

这还不清楚吗。他这个撒谎成性的家伙，谎言信手拈来，他的身体已经不会为一个小小的谎言作出反应了。当玻璃碎片扎满Derek的脊背，当武士刀在Scott的身体里搅动，当利刃穿过Allison的心脏，他清楚地知道，这都是他的错。而当他回到正常生活，以Stiles的身份回到他的同伴身边，他甚至都不敢提起这些。他们安慰他“这不是你的错”，他点头，虚弱地微笑。又一个谎言。

又一个谎言。

他暗暗地发誓不再撒谎。能面不改色地撒谎没有什么可骄傲的。谎言已经让他失去得太多了。

“嗨Stiles。”Scott在他身边的位置坐下。暑假刚刚开始，明媚的阳光照在比肯山的山头，身后传来草叶摇动的窸窸窣窣和绵长的蝉鸣。“明天我们想去看看Allison。这一切都结束了，她应该能好好睡了吧。”

Stiles没有回答。他怎么能去看Allison呢？他是那个凶手。

“如果你不想去的话不要勉强。”Scott说，“但是那都过去了。野狐被我们解决了。之前发生的一切都不是你的错。”

 **它们是。** “我知道。”Stiles回答。

Scott转过头来检查他的表情。没有任何破绽，一如往常。“好。”年轻的Alpha说，“Derek给你回电话了吗？我还是联系不上他。”Stiles摇头。“也许他有什么麻烦了。我之前听说有个墨西哥的猎人家族来过？也许我们得趁假期去一趟墨西哥。你来么？”

他不该去。他只是个人类。脆弱的，易碎的人类。他不该再卷入这种事，他没有能力保护自己，更没有能力保护他的朋友和家人。不该再有第二个Allison……和这些能复活能自愈的超能力人在一块让他忘记了生命有多可贵。

但是这是他欠Allison的，不是么？假如狼群需要第二个Allison……那就应该是他了。他欠他们的。让他来吧。

“不来也没关系，”Scott故作轻松地说。天，他撒谎的能力比Stiles差远了，一个人类都能听出他语气里的小心翼翼。“下个学期就是高三了，你还要准备SAT考试。我可能就在比肯镇念社区大学了，我不知道。你想去哪儿，斯坦福还是伯克利？”

“我会去。”Stiles说。他低下头，再抬头时脸上戴上了一个真诚的微笑。“墨西哥？去定了。我们多久没出过镇子了？再说，能让Derek欠我们一次，干嘛不呢？算我一个。”

Scott松了口气。他拍拍Stiles的肩膀，而后者默默地咬着牙。他又撒谎了。就像成瘾了一样。

+1

“我他妈的恨死你了。”Stiles宣布。

“你才不。”Derek靠在沙发上，随口反驳。

“我恨你。”Stiles说。

“你不。”Derek说。

“我恨你。”Stiles说。

“你才不，”Derek说，“你第一次见到我的时候就爱上我了。”

这是药劲儿还没下去，Stiles告诉自己，等他清醒了Derek会比他自己还尴尬。或者说，这家伙会重新摆上酷哥脸，当作这事压根儿没发生过。

又或者，Derek在开他玩笑。他不可能是认真的。

Stiles深吸一口气。语气平稳，眼神自然。“我，不，喜，欢，你。”他说，“你烦死人了。现在赶紧给我把屁股挪到床上去，我才不要在这里看着你磕什么狼人drug上头。”

Derek闭上嘴。有那么一会儿Stiles以为他消停了。他转过身，盘算着怎么把同样上头的Scott弄进屋。唉，这群狗崽子，真是让他操碎心——

“你知道为什么你撒谎不会让我们发现么？”Derek说。

Stiles身形一僵。

“因为你老出汗。”Derek自顾自地说，“一天到晚都在出汗。你身上总有股温热的汗味。别人都是说谎会出汗，你是一直在出汗。所以分不出来。”

Stiles转过身来。Derek甚至没在看他，迷离的眼神瞪着天花板。好吧，真是嗑大了。还有什么鬼话，他就当真的听。

“你心跳一直很快。”他接着说，“其实人说谎的时候心跳会变慢的，想不到吧。但是你心跳一直很快，跟磕了肾上腺素似的，就没停过。又吵，又快。”

好吧，这是新闻。

“但是刚刚，”Derek突然扭头，盯着他的眼睛。Stiles小小地震悚了一下。“刚刚你说不喜欢我的时候，心跳变慢了。第一次。Stiles，四年了，第一次心跳慢到这个程度。”

Stiles抿紧嘴唇。“你在说什么胡话。”他说。

“还是很慢。”Derek甚至升起一只手打节拍，“平常是‘哒哒、哒哒、哒哒’，现在是‘咚，咚，咚’。”

Stiles屏住呼吸。他不知道该怎么答话。虽然磕上头的Derek还挺可爱的，没费心保持不苟言笑的苦情酷哥脸了，挥着爪子的样子就像跳舞的熊，要是平常Stiles肯定掏出手机录像然后事后高价要挟了。但是Stiles脑子里一团乱麻。Derek一直知道他喜欢他？这……这算什么啊？

等等，Derek当了这么久的狼人，还不会屏蔽自己的感官吗？

电光火石之间，盲生发现了华点。

“你为什么会一直听我的心跳？”Stiles问。

“因为……”Derek卡壳了。看上去他为数不多的剩余的理智正在阻止他说出下面的话。“因为我喜欢你。”他说。

感谢上帝。感谢世间存在能让狼人上头的药。这次的反派角色简直是世间第一免费僚机，他Stiles何德何能撞了这样的大运。他是不是发过誓不再撒谎来着？这次是个履行诺言的好时机了。

“我也是。”Stiles说。  
  


“这次是真话。”在Stiles扑上来堵住他的嘴之前，Derek满意地说。


End file.
